Ninja in War
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Kamine Rin adalah seorang ninja di Hasakura Gakkuen. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak misterius. Siapakah dia? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii~ Author Chasuka muncul dengan cerita 'Ninja in War' :3**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM, Naruto by Masashi (au apa nama belakangnya -,-)**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe, dll**

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Lelah sekali aku berlari mengelilingi sekolahku.

Ah iya, namaku Kamine Rin. Aku sudah menduduki kelas 6B (SD) di Hasakura Gakkuen (kehabisan nama -,-) yang merupakan sebuah sekolah ninja (aseeek... -,-). Hari ini aku dihukum berlari mengelilingi sekolahku 3 kali. Ya. Aku memang selalu mendapat hukuman karena sering berkelahi. Tapi nilai mata pelajaranku lumayan bagus kok.

Huh... Aku lelah sekali...

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

BRAK! (kasian -,-) Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu. Tiang listrik.

"Gyahahahahahaha! Tiang listrik kok ditabrak!" tawa seseorang.

"Hei! Siapa itu?!" aku menoleh.

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk diatas pohon (kayak... -,-"""" *tahu kan?).

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?!"

"Hoooh... Kukira kau sedang berbicara dengan tiang listrik itu,"

"Menyebalkan!"

CRAK, aku mengambil sebuah kunai (waoe... -,-)

SYAT! Aku melempar kunai tadi.

TRING!

Kunai-ku bertabrakan (he? -,-) dengan Shuriken-nya.

"Tidak kusangka kau memiliki Kunai. Kukira kau hanya murid baru yang masih belum diizinkan memakai peralatan ninja."

"Enak saja kau bicara! Aku ini sudah berada di tingkat Genin (jiplak Naruto dikit aah... -,-) tahu!"

"Ternyata kita setingkat walaupun berbeda kelas,"

"Grrrrrr..."

Aku mencari bom kertas di kotak ninjaku.

Heh? Tidak ada? Seingatku, bom kertasnya sudah kumasukkan ke kotak ini.

"Ini yang kau cari?"

Anak itu menunjukkan sebuah bom kertas. Tulisan di kertas itu seperti tulisanku... Hei! Itu memang punyaku!

"Berikan! Itu milikku!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, akan kuberikan..."

Dia melempar bom kertas tadi kearahku.

"Gyaaaaaaa! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bomnya akan meledak!" aku segera berlari.

"Yaaah... Memang begitu..." dia tersenyum mengejek.

Bom kertas tersebut mengenai tanah dan, DUAR! Meledaklah bom itu.

Untung saja aku sudah menghindar dari tadi. Tapi aku tetap terkena ledakannya.

"Hiyaaaaa! Panaaaaas!"

Aku mengipas-ngipaskan kakiku yang terbakar.

"Panas? Celupkan saja kakimu ke danau itu. Repot amat (-,-),"

"Hei! Aku ini ninja! Masa hanya terkena api sedikit saja langsung mencari air!"

"Heee... Ya sudah kalau tak mau..."

Dia melompat turun dari pohon. Lalu menarik tanganku. Kemudian dia berlari menuju danau.

"Nih, sudah kuantar,"

Dia mendorongku ke danau.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

BYUUUR! Haaaah... Nasibku malang sekali (-,-). Tercebur ke danau.

Baju seragamku basah terendam air.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM, Naruto sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi (dibunuh -,-)**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe, abal, dll**

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Lihat! Seragamku basah semua!"

"Salahku? Itu semua kan salahmu. Kenapa kau menabrak tiang listrik? Padahal tiang itu nggak salah apa-apa... Malah kau tabrak (-,-)"

"A, aku nggak sengaja!"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya!"

"Cius?"

"Nelan!"

"Mi apa?"

"Mi apa aja dah! (soalnya lagi laper -,-)"

"Cungguh?"

(jadi 4L4Y -,-)

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

Aku mengambil sebuah bambu dari kotak ninjaku. Bambunya sangat panjang.

"Buset... Muat aje tuh bambu di kotak..."

DUAK!

Aku menyodokkan bambu tadi ke arah "DIA".

Heh? Kemana dia? (ngilang -,-)

SYUT!

Bunyi sesuatu dilempar.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bom kunai!

Aku langsung ngibrit.

DUAR!

Bomnya pas mengenai punggungku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Punggungku terbakar (kasian banget -,-)

"Air! Air!"

Aku kelabakan mencari air.

"Nyebur aje lagi ke danau. Repot amat hidupmu," serunya dari atas pohon.

"Oh iya!"

BYUUUUR!

"Aaaaah... Seger... (-,-)"

"Woi... Pertarungan belum selesai!"

"Oh iya! Lupa!"

SRING!

Aku mengeluarkan satu batang pohon pisang dari kotak ninja.

"Tuh kotak isinya ape aje sih? Kayak kantong Doraemon aje,"

"Hooo... Rahasia... Mau tahu? Cobain dulu nih!"

Aku melempar pohon pisang tersebut (?).

PRANG!

Ternyata salah sasaran. Pohon pisangnya malah kena jendela rumah orang.

"Woi! Siapa pelakunya!" teriak orang pemilik rumah tadi.

"Aaaah... Barin ah... Lanjut perang aja!" ujarku.

Ah... Senjataku tinggal satu. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan "DIA" dengan senjata ini!

"Heh, senjatamu habis kan?" ledeknya.

"Siapa bilang?! Rasakan!"

Aku mengeluarkan senjata tersebut. Nokia 3310! Lalu kulempar setepat mungkin.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

!" DIA pasrah (-,-).

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, dll**

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

DUAAAARRR!

Meledaklah N3310 tersebut. (-,-)

"Ha! Hahaha! Rasain akibatnya kalau macem2 sama Rin! Ha! Hahaha!"

"Heh? Rin? Kamine Rin maksudmu?" Anak itu bangkit lagi setelah terkena ledakan N3310 (emejing -,- b)

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Hooo... Murid yang sering berantem itu ya?"

"Iya! Kenapa emangnya?!"

"Kukira orangnya keren, nggak tahunya kayak ginian..."

"Eh?! Tadi kamu bilang apa?!"

"Aah... Untung budeg (-,-)"

DUAG!

Dia mental ke pohon toge (he?).

"Woy! Apa2an kamu!"

"Kabooooooorrrr!"

Ngibrit-lah saya. (-,-) Tapi... Kasihan juga dia nyangkut di sana (-,-?). Ah... Biarin aja ah... I DON"T CARE~~

Setelah selesai dari hukuman, aku kembali ke kelas.

"Ah, Kamine-San... Kau sudah kembali... Sekarang duduk di bangkumu," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Haaah... Haaah... Terima kasih... Lain kali hukumannya agak ringan ya Sensei..."

DUAG!

Sensei melemparku dengan penghapus papan tulis. (-,-)

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat duduk saja!"

"Huuuuh... Iya iya..."

Teman sebangkuku, Miku, bertanya padaku.

"Hoi, tumben hari ini kau lama sekali. Sedang apa saja tadi?"

"Aaah..."

Aku teringat anak lelaki tadi.

_'Aaah! Ngapain aku mikirin dia!'_

"A, anu... Ada kecelakaan kecil di jalan..."

"Oh iya, ngomong2 kenapa bajumu lusuh begini?"

Akh! Aku lupa!

"A, iya! Tadi, tadi aku jatuh ke danau! Jadi kotor dan basah begini!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. (senyumnya maksain banget -,-)

"Hmmm... Oh iya! Maaf ya! Pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa bareng denganmu! Aku ada latihan silat (lho?) di kota sebelah! Maaf ya!" ujar Miku.

"Ah... I, iya... NO PROBLEM~~ (sok inggris banget -,-)"

Haaaaah~ Biarin deh... Sekali2 pulang sendiri...

Pulang sekolah.

"Huaaaaaaaaahm... Ngantuk aku..."

DUAG!

(kenapa lagi nih anak -,-)

"Ugyaaaaaaa!"

Tiang listrik lagi (-,-).

"Huuuuuh... Bosan aku liat kau nabrak tiang listrik terus..."

"Heeeh?! Siapa itu?!"

Jangan2...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAU LAGIIII!"

Benar saja tebakanku (-,-).

"Heh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku lagi?"

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Kuambil sebuah berlian (he?), eh, batu bata dan kulempar kearahnya.

SYUT! PRANG!

Batunya nyasar ke jendela orang (-,-).

"WOI! SIAPA NIH YANG NGELEMPAR BATU?!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku langsung kabur aje (-,-). Eh, tunggu! Anak tadi belum selesai berurusan sama RIN!

Kutengok ke belakang.

DUSS...

Dia ngilang (-,-).

Aaah... Sudahlah... Besok juga palingan ketemu lagi...

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

Besoknya~~

Readers : 'Kepanjangan wooooiiii!'

"Aaah! Iya iya maap! -,-"

"Da**q! Telat lagi!" Aku langsung ngibrit ke sekolah.

"Oh iya!" Aku balik lagi ke rumah (-,-).

CEKLEK!

Tadi lupa nutup pintu -,-~

"Aaah! Udah jam segini! Mending lewat jalan pintas aje!"

Jalan pintas? Di mane ye? Perasaan kagak ada (-,-).

"AAAAAAH! Udah ah! Lari aje!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

DUAG!

Buset... Tiang listrik lagi (-,-)...

"Pffffft... Buahahahahahahahaha!"

He? DIA LAGI?!

"WOI! KAU LAGI! PERGI SANA!"

"Heeeeh? Ngusir?"

"Iya! Kenapa?! MASALAH?!"

"Nggak kok... NO PROBLEM~"

DA**Q! Kata2nya sama kayak aku kemaren!

Akhirnya dia...

DUSS...

Ngilang (-,-)~"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UDAH JAM SEGINIIIII!"

Buru2 aku masuk ke gerbang sekolah, tapi...

DUAG!

Gerbangnya keburu ditutup satpam (-,-)

"Kamu nggak apa2?"

Wuaaaah~ Siapa nih? Kayaknya baik...

Aku nengok ke atas...

BUSET!

"BaKaito?!"

DUAG!

Aku nyangsang ke pohon cabe (-,-?).

"DA**Q! Rin?! Kirain siape! Kalau gitu mah ngapain aku tolongin! Ngabis2in waku!"

"EEEEEH?! Enak aja kalau ngomong! Awas ya! Liat pembalasanku di kelas!"

"WEEEEEEEEKKK!"

HIYAAAAAAAH! BANYAK BANGET YANG NGEGANGGUIN!

Di kelas~

"Haaaaah... Haaaaah... Selamat pa.."

DUAG!

Sebuah kotak pensil nemplok di mukaku (-,-).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kau terlambat saat pelajaranku lagi, Kamine-San..."

Mati aku (-,-)... Pelajaran Meiko "Killer" Sensei!

Di luar ada anjing... Di luar ada anjing...

"A, a, ah! Sensei! Hehehe... Maaf ya! Tadi banyak kecelakaan di jalan ^_^ "

BLETAK! (bosen DUAG mulu -,-)

Jitak-an Super dari Meiko-Sensei emang TOP -,- b~

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIIIIIIT!"

"Sekali lagi terlambat, nyawamu melayang..."

DA**Q! Nih guru emang pantes dikasih nama julukan "KILLER"... Ancemannya mirip anceman orang yang lagi baca nih cerita -,- b (dibunuh Readers)...

"Oke! Sensei emang sangat baik!"

DUAG! (mulai lagi -,-)

"Kembali ke habitatmu! (?)"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IYA IYA!"

Pagi ini sangat MENYENANGKAN, RIANG, GEMBIRA ^_^

Tetapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang (wow...)... (-,-)

Seketika suasana menjadi... *******, ******, ****, dll... (-,-)

ISTIRAHAT~ (di sekolah selalu nunggu jam2 ini -,- *true story)

"Rinny~ Murung sekali... Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Huuuuuuh... Aku mumet gara2 tadi pagi... Ada MAKHLUK ITU LAGI, DUAG2-an + ..."

...

Aku teringat SESUATU... YANG ADA DI HATIMU, SESUATU (Syahrinimodeon -,- b)

Ya.

BaKaito. (gubrak! -,-)

Kenapa tadi dia nggak ada di kelas ya?

Padahal dia ninggalin aku di depan gerbang (-,-).

Kemane dia?

Cari aaaah~

"Miku! Kamu mau ikut?!"

"Ke mana?"

"Udaaah... Liat aja nanti!"

"Aaaah! Nggak! Aku tahu niatmu!" Miku memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain (sugoi -,- b).

"Heeeeh... Itu udah tahu! Ayo!"

"Ngaaaaaaaaaak! Aku nggak mau nyari setan! (di bunuh Kaito -,-)"

"Huuuuh... Ayolah!"

Aku tarik tangan Miku dan...

GUBRAK!

Miku nyusruk ke aspal (lho?) (-,-).

Tangan & kakinya berdarah...

"Hayo lho Rin... Hayo lho Riiiin... (true sory kalau bikin orang nangis -,- b ya kan?)" semua yang ngeliat pada neriakin begitu.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Aku buru2 menggendong Miku &... KABOOOOOOORRRR!

Setelah kira2 10000 km (buset -,-) dari TKP, aku ngeliat sesosok makhluk yang...

**To Be Continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, semua PoV disini adalah Rin, dll**

**~ Chasuka**

Setelah kira2 10000 km (buset -,-) dari TKP, aku ngeliat sesosok makhluk yang...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku kaget dan...

GUBRAK!

Jatoh (tragis banget nasibnye -,-).

"Eeeeeeeh! Maap maap!"

Aku jongkok & ngebantu Miku berdiri. Kemudian...

"HOI! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang datang dari arah Timur yang bertepatan pada 45 BT-121 BS. Tetapi sepertinya dia muncul dari arah Selatan yang bertepatan pada 57 LT-30 LS. (dibunuh Readers -,-)

Aku & Miku menengok.

Dan aku melihat...

ABG kumisan -,- (gyahahahahahahahahahahahaha! iklan somplak! _ )

Ah! Tidaaaaaak!

"Mikuo! Aku kangeeeeen! ~" Aku langsung memeluk anak itu (waoe... -,- b)

"Heh?"

Aku liat lagi mukanya. Dan ternyata...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SALAH ORANG!"

BAKAITO! AKU SALAH MELUK ORANG! (-,-)

"Kamu kenape? Ngapain meluk2 saya? Nge-fans? Bilang aje... Nanti kukasih tanda tangan kok..."

DUAG!

Kaito ngangkut ke jemuran orang (-,-)

"WOI! SALAH ORANG TAHU! KUKIRA PACARK..."

UPS!

Jangan sampe ada yang tahu kalau aku punya pacar!

"Hmm... Mikuo ya... Gosip baru nih... Ngerumpi dulu sama Cin Gakupo aah~" Kaito lari ke sekolah kayak nggak ada dosa (-,-).

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA! Gawat!"

Buru2 aku nguber2 setan, eh, Kaito.

Kalau Kaito ngasih tahu Cin Gakupo...

Murid teladan (teladan apanye -,-) Hakushima Gakuen yang cool, sering berantem, dll... Ketahuan pacaran?

Bisa hancur reputasiku!


End file.
